regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Theory: War for Arcadia Outcome
This article ignores the possible influence of Player Characters, as they have powerful leverage to turn the story in another direction. Current Agendas in the War for Arcadia: *Akuba - End the Civil War *Eridon - Survival *Drekis - Redeploy Defensively *Mistrya - Recapture all lost territory. *Sylvas - Keep the Status Quo *Mahtava - ??? *Gadia - Firmly Reestablish the Kingdom How does the Akuban Civil War end? The Western Block consolidates power with their new King. The North and East Blocks come to an agreement to work together because the new King wants an absolute monarchy, and not the older power structure. The West Block has the ground forces to hold out against the Fleets of the North and the Calvary of the East, so it is likely to be a long bloody affair. :Prediction: Western Block Wins eventually. Perhaps even with the nation splitting in half. How does Drekkis vs Mistrya end without intervention from PCs As of September 1511, Scoria is out of the fight for a little, giving Drekis some breathing room, but half their forces are stuck inside a siege in Dawngate, and the other half are sieging Old Vodan. The bridge at Bridge Gate is gone, thanks to Scoria, but Drekis has a new bridge in Bon' Theris. Drekis, as it stands, will be forced to retreat out of Mistrya and Mistrya will seize back Dawngate and the East Vodan Plains. If the siege at Old Vodan isn't lifted, it will suffer an encirclement as Mistrya will make moves agaist Bon' Theris, and break their supply. River Vodan will prevent Mistrya pushing further yet. It'll take time, but Mistrya will eventually go after Bon' Theris and their bridge. If Mistrya takes Bon' Theris, this is their beach head into inner-Drekis. (and this is without Scoria backup) :Prediction: Drekis will be forced to pull out of Mistrya and will have to defend hard from the counter invasion. What happens to Eridon? With Wake County, Kell County, Dwarf County, Cliff County and Highcastle County declaring independence, it would appear at first that Eridon no longer exists as a nation. However Count Vicious of Flat County, apparently loyal to Stromheim, has been attacking the rogue actors with his sizable "alive" army. Count Vicious has the strength for forces to take on any of the other factions, at least 1v1. What I don't know if Count Vicious stays loyal to Stromheim or not. *If he stays loyal, I expect him to then go after all the Counties that declared independence and bring them back into the fold. *If Count Vicious isn't loyal, he'll take Stromheim, which will be costly because of these defences. With no siege equipment, it could be a long siege. The Demons stay in Heatstroke for now, as their creep expands 25 miles in every direction a year. The Demons have time to wait for now, and have repelled every attempt to stop them. The Demon plans are unknown for now. Why doesn't Sylvas get involved? Sylvas for the past 150 years has been attacked by Scoria, but why don't they act against the dragon? Sylvas is guarded by their frightful rangers on the boarders. Whiles a formidable force, depleting this force in an attack on Scoria would weaken the elves and open them up to new Human attacks. The elves helping out isn't impossible, but they would likely want something massive in return. What is the deal with Mahtava? Mahtava has been profiting from all sides in their wars, while remaining neutral throughout. The nation is highly defended, even outside war. With no new technology or tactics being developed, attacking Mahtava is nigh impossible. Mahtava will watch as the rest of Arcadia tear themselves apart, as they profit from it all. Undead Armies of Gadia In recent months, Gadia has ousted all Eridon forces, and is now ruled by a new King. It appears no effort has been made by Gadia and it's living and undead forces to expand beyond their historical boundaries. :Prediction: Gadia will firm up their power on the island and not get involved in the mainland wars.